The present invention relates to a new and distinct Dendranthema plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a perennial garden-type Dendranthema plant, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Icicle Igloo’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new perennial garden-type Dendranthema plants having uniformly mounding plant habit, inflorescences with desirable inflorescence forms, attractive floret colors and good winter hardiness and garden performance.
The new Dendranthema plant originated from an open-pollination in September, 2008 in Bogota, Colombia of a an unnamed proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Dendranthema plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Smoketown, Pa. on Sep. 28, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dendranthema plant by vegetative cuttings was first conducted in a controlled greenhouse environment in Smoketown, Pa. since March, 2010 and such asexual propagation has shown that the unique features of this new Dendranthema plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.